ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10)
Story John, Gwen and Kevin are hanging out at Kevin’s garage, when the Omnitrix starts beeping. John: (Pressing Omnitrix) Hello? Patelliday: John, it’s Magister Patelliday. John: Oh, hey. What’s up? Patelliday: I need you and your team to head to the NASA station in Florida. There, you are to meet with a Colonel Rozum. He has a problem that needs Plumber help. John: Um, okay. We’re on our way. Patelliday: Great. Patelliday out. (Hangs up.) John: Looks like we’re going to Florida. Kevin: Great. And maybe we can spend a few days on the beach. Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: Kidding. Kinda. End Scene Kevin’s ship lands outside NASA at night, and they go into the station. There, a guy in a green uniform appears. Rozum: You must be the Plumbers. I’m Colonel Rozum. Thank you for meeting with me. Gwen: What can we do to help? Rozum: Recently, there’s been an outbreak of an alien species. Kevin: What kind we talking? (Rozum hands them a file, and Kevin opens it. Inside were pictures of DNAliens.) DNAliens? I thought we got rid of them all. John: There must’ve been some of those Xenocytes that survived. Do you have a confirmed source of them? Rozum: From an old mansion outside of town. The home of Dr. Vicktor, who works here at NASA. If he’s responsible for this, I want him taken care of. Otherwise, stop these aliens. John: Got it. Can you give us the coordinates. Rozum: Of course. End Scene Kevin’s ship lands outside Vicktor’s mansion. Kevin: Man! That guy wasn’t kidding when he said old. This place looks like a haunted house. John: Let’s get this over with. They enter the house, going into the main room. They start climbing stairs, when they hear something. They turn, and see that they were surrounded by DNAliens. Gwen: Figures. We’re in here for all of a minute. John: We’ve handled DNAliens before. Today’s no different. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Goop: Goop! Kevin absorbs the wood from the railing, as the DNAliens start spitting slime at them. Goop stretches his body and surrounds Gwen and Kevin, shielding them from the slime. His acidic body melts the slime balls. Kevin: Let me out! I’ve got some hitting to do. Goop stretches and makes a hole, and Gwen and Kevin come out. Kevin charges in, punching a DNAlien, while Gwen starts throwing mana disks. Goop takes his standard form, and charges in, stretching his fist to punch a DNAlien. He spits acidic slime at one, causing it to scream in pain. The DNAliens start retreating. Goop reverts. John: Pretty easy. Now, let’s focus on this Vicktor guy. Kevin: (walking down the stairs) I bet he’s a mad scientist with a laboratory underneath the building. Gwen: Come on. That’s only in old movies. (Kevin moves a grandfather clock, revealing a hidden passage.) Kevin: You were saying? John: Nice find. Let’s go. End Scene They go down the stairs, and enter a laboratory. There was a human with a slight hunchback. He is wearing a lab coat, and his left eye is bigger than the right. Scientist: So, you’re the ones who have attacked my specimens. Gwen: We can’t allow you to use DNAliens for your own purposes, Vicktor. Vicktor: That’s Dr. Vicktor. No matter. (Snaps his fingers, and DNAliens pour into the room.) I’ll simply have you destroyed. John: How come they don’t attack you? Vicktor: Because I’m stronger than them. Vicktor’s skin starts to turn green, and his left eye becomes big and purple. Two metal towers grow out of his back, and his lab coat is ripped off. Kevin: That’s different. Vicktor: Destroy them! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Echo Echo multiplies into four, and they all release sonic screams. The DNAliens that were approaching him stop in their path, wriggling in pain. Gwen throws mana disks, and Kevin was punching DNAliens, having absorbed metal. The clones stick together, when they are all hit by purple lightning. The clones collapse, and remerge. Echo Echo looks up, seeing Vicktor’s hand charged with lightning. Vicktor: Lightning is faster than sound. Echo Echo: You’re on. (Hits Omnitrix.) Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Hahahahaha! Buzzshock turns into electricity, and flies at Vicktor. Vicktor charges his hand with lightning, and reaches forward, grabbing Buzzshock. Buzzshock tries to escape, but Vicktor’s lightning was keeping him in place. Buzzshock: Let go! (Sends electricity up Vicktor’s arm, and Vicktor grimaces in pain. Vicktor’s grip loosens, and Buzzshock flies free. He then hits the Omnitrix, and lands.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Bring it on, doctor. Shocksquatch shoots lightning from his hands, and Vicktor shoots lightning to counter. Shocksquatch then charges in with a lightning charged fist, which Vicktor catches. Vicktor shocks Shocksquatch, and he falls to one knee. Vicktor kicks Shocksquatch, and he falls back. Vicktor goes to stomp on Shocksquatch, but Shocksquatch catches it, sending lightning up his leg. Vicktor was shocked, and Shocksquatch stands up, throwing Vicktor into the air. Shocksquatch then fires a mouth lightning bolt, which hits Vicktor square in the chest. Vicktor falls from the air, and hits a table, defeated. Shocksquatch: Good thing lightning doesn’t strike twice. Gwen: John! A little help! (Shocksquatch turns to see Gwen and Kevin being overwhelmed by DNAliens.) Shocksquatch: Oh, right. Omnitrix. Repair DNA sequences. Omnitrix: Repairing DNA sequences. (Omnitrix releases a pulse wave, which reverts all the DNAliens to human. Shocksquatch then reverts.) John: Now. (Walks over to Vicktor.) Omnitrix, scan this guy. Omnitrix: Scanning. (Releases beam of yellow light, scanning Vicktor.) Transylian DNA unlocked. John: Nice. Kevin, call Patelliday. Get him to take this guy away. Gwen, help me find anymore DNAliens. End Scene Vicktor is thrown through a portal, and he lands in the Null Void. He gets up, and uses his lightning to break his constraints. He then escapes before the jailers come for him. He makes his way to a rock, and goes into a cave. In the cave waiting for him are Sonogram, Charles and P’andor. Sonogram: How’d it go? Vicktor: If you guys didn’t fail, then I wouldn’t even be here in the first place. P’andor: Whatever. I still don’t think we should be listening to him. Charles: Bite your tongue. (Turns to Vicktor) So can you get us out? Vicktor: Yes. Now that I’ve seen a Null Void Projector, it’ll be easy to build one of my own. Charles: Excellent. Now we’ll be able to join him for the master plan. (They all start to laugh evilly, but Sonogram’s laugh turns into a sonic scream, and the others cover their ears.) P’andor: Sonogram! Stop laughing! Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Patelliday *Colonel Rozum Villains *Dr. Vicktor (main villain) *DNAliens *Sonogram *Charles *P'andor Aliens *Goop *Echo Echo *Buzzshock *Shocksquatch Aliens Unlocked *Benvicktor Trivia *It's revealed that the villains of the episode, besides the DNAliens, are working together, under one master. *It's revealed that John and the other recieve Plumber missions from Patelliday. *Colonel Rozum appears for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Villain League Arc